Kal-Atlas
by Ralphflvv
Summary: What if Kal-El didn't land by the Kent farm. But another family, a loving family that can help him to be the hero that he should have been today. This is a Kal-El/Multi story. No there is no evil Kal or evil superman. This will be mostly a romance, adventure, and action fan fiction. This would be an AU, so some characters might be older or younger, start slow at first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Last Son of Krypton**_

* * *

 ** _Location Krypton_**

"Jor-El, Jor-El, we have to hurry up fast, the core is about to explode!" Said a beautiful, middle aged woman with long blond flowing hair, as she enters a room.

"I know Lara, you don't have to tell me twice, we need to get him to the pod fast." Spoke a handsome man with black hair, looking to be in his 30's. However you can see some white streaks, growing on his hair that shows how much stress his been under lately. As he walks towards her he couldn't stop looking at the bundle in her arms, right there is his pride and joy, his one and only miracle son, Kal-El.

In her arms is a small child, wrapped in a red blanket, sleeping peacefully unaware of the chaos around them. He looks chubby and small, but that's just how babies are, you can start to see the black streaks of hair that are growing on his head. He softly wraps his arms around his blanket making a "cuu" sound, you can tell his going to be a handsome man in the future.

"Jor-El did you think back to what I told you, you can't have your AI without any emotions, what if something happens to our son, who knows what kind of trouble you would cause for little Kal," Lectured a red face Lara, looking at the disk in his hands. Even Jor-El had to admit with his wife at that point, who knows what kind of trouble he would cause, his bad enough with his emotions already, barely going home and spending most of his time in his lab all-day until his wife pulls him out and bans him as punishment.

"I know, I know, thats why I made an update and changed it,"said Jor-El, "I also got a present for you," he takes out another disk and show his wife,"I've been working on this at th-" he was interrupted by his his wife as she jumped and hug him with baby Kal in her arms. "T-t-thank you, Thank you honey," she says as tears fall down her cheeks, she's been wanting to talk to him about making an AI for her, but she saw that he was busy and under a lot of stress, she didn't want to bother him, but wanted her son to know his mother just as much as he will know his father.

"H-how did you know"

"Lara i know you better than you know yourselves just as you know me, did you not think I didn't know of you wanting Kal to know you and you crying and saying I love you to him multiple times at night" he says with a bright and charming smile. She looks up at her husband and saw the love and care in his eyes, the man she's been married to for 15 years, "of course he would notice, after all he is my husband " she thought.

"But what about his new family, did you finally pick which ones" Lara asks curiously, they saw and visited a lot of family on earth but couldn't choose between their final two. They both showed love and penitential to raise their son, but they couldn't make up their mind.

"Yes, I have came to a solution, I placed both the coordinates on the pod and which ever one it goes to will be his new family, the two family both showed their pros and cons and were very good choices, however, i'll just leave it to fate, his destiny, he was born for many things, and has a great destiny ahead of him." _BOOOOMMMMMMM_

"Hurry Lara lets take him to the pod" roared Jor-El. They rushed to the control room, as they went in, there laid a single pod made just for a baby to fit in. They slowly place Kal-El in the small container, while he slowly opens his eyes "Cuuu cuuuu". Blue light shown from his eyes signifying the power that was held in them, shining bright like sapphires.

"ohh, my baby don't worry all it's fine, you are safe" whispered Lara to her little baby.

"Lara we have some time left do you want to leave a holographic message, in the space pod" asked Jor-El. Lara looks at Jor-El as if he was an idiot.

"Of course I would! Who do you think I am! Hurry up!" Lara yelled. Jor-El quickly shuffled trying to get away from his wife rage, damn she know how to throw a tantrum. _Beep Beep_ "Ok honey it started up lets get ready. _Starting holographic communication recording._

Lara: Hello Kal I am your mother Lara

Jor-El: And I am your father Jor-El

Lara: My son, I only had the joy for knowing you a few weeks. I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you

Jor-El: (Whispers to Lara.) We don't have much time.

Lara: My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within your father's independent spirit

Jor-El: But, more importantly, your mother's never-ending bravery and her compassionate heart.

Lara: Your father tells me that the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but I need you to know that you were born of a great love. And, your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us.

Jor-El: The ship that I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian, one who has so much potential, so unlike your father.

Lara: No.

Jor-El: Your mother and I cannot come with you, to do so would burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us, and I am sending you with all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through, I will never lose faith in you.

Lara: Kal-El (starts tearing up) _...don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow handsome and strong! Take your bath everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard at school...like me and your father...we were one of the most intelligent people of our kind...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...so don't be a bully, or arrogant, or mean...don't get so depressed when bad things happen. Listen to your new family and make them proud. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough! As for girls...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend or girlfriends and that's normal for us... I don't care how many just make sure you love them and they love you...just...don't fall for strange ones...try to find some...like_ _me...amazing, intelligent,beautiful and...and loving._

Lara: (Whimpers to Jor-El.) I'am sorry i talked to much...

Jor-El: No it's okay, Kal-El we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son we love you.

Lara: Farewell

 _Recording Complete, Proceeding to launch *_ _Swoosh* The pod went flying into space_

* * *

"Jor-El, will they love him," Lara ask with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes they will, he is our son after all," he says with a proud smile.

"I miss him already" Lara cries.

"Me too" Jor-El says as he hugs her.

"I Love you" Lara says,snuggling against him.

"I Love you too, my wife" Jor-El tears up.

 _BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Blessing of Roa**_

* * *

 ** _Space_**

In space, surrounded by a seas of stars, billions of billions of bright solar stars, one lone ship floated by, followed by millions if not billions of raging land mass and meteorite. The once prideful and majestic super race of krypton has just ended.

There were few planets in the universe with more technological advancements than that of Krypton. Technology wise, they were what other planets sought to be. They were light years away from many of their fellow planets around the universe. In the twenty eight galaxies, many planets excelled but few were of a superior being than that of Krypton. It was an amazing world that rose far and beyond that of many all across the galaxies, an advanced race that was before it is time. However, Krypton was no more. Gone was a long race of superior beings who was once worshiped as Gods.

Most people think that you die once, but that is a common misconception. People die twice, once when their buried in the grave, which represents the end of their life and a cycle that will be eventually repeated. And the second time is the last time that somebody mentions their name, when everyone forgot you, gone is your existence, your life, proof that you were someone and what you did, your legacy gone in a blink of the eye.

So, will they be remembered when their dead? The legacy of Krypton hinged in the balance. But alas, there was one survivor, a miracle.

A child to be exact, a boy by the name of Kal-EL, the last son of Krypton and heir to The House of EL. Someone with the power and potential to rival the gods, here he was in a pod floating in lone space waiting for fate to take him wherever it shall.

* * *

 _ **The Memory of Zod**_

The Reign of Krypton ended all because of arrogance and ignorance. All cause of one man named General Zod.

Zod was a strong believer in the old barbaric ways of Kryptonian society, and believed that his people had become weak and therefore needed to be dictated. So over the years as he grew in power, he gathered loyal disciples and forces that he would use in an attempt to overthrow the Ruling Council and conquer Krypton. When he believed that he had enough forces, Zod mounted an attack on Krypton, beginning a war with the Council.

After the war had been going on for some time, Zod had caused damage to the Council, so they asked Jor-El to create Dax-Ur's Brain InterActive Construct to aid in the war against Zod, using its extensive knowledge to help the Council defeat Zod. However, Zod learned of the creation of Brainiac and was able to corrupt it, making it an ally to him and his disciples.

However, Zod was ultimately defeated and sent to the phantom zone with his loyal followers, but not without consequences, many cities was destroyed and the planet was dying. But, he left one gift behind for them. He sent Brainiac to the earth's core to speed up the process. Jor-El tried to reason with the council but they didn't believe him, blinded by their ignorance and belief of victory. So, Jor-El took matters into his own hands and tried to save his son, his only hope.

Many thought Zod caused this because he was crazy, or cause he had a God complex and wanted to rule Krypton. He was all of this, but another reason was because he also believed in the prophecy of Roa.

 _"And a door would open to the sky... Abominations created of cold intelligence would walk the planet, and the rebellion of evil would tear the world apart."-_ The Prophecy of Rao.

Rao's prophecy was a legendary Kryptonian prophecy written on the ancient Scrolls of Rao. The prophecy foretold a new beginning for the planet Krypton, stating that one Kryptonian would arise from the ashes of Krypton and start a new Kryptonian paradise, where he will live as a god among men.

According to Zod and his disciples, Rao's prophecy foretold the creation of Brainiac, Zod's defiance, and the corruption of the Ruling Council. Zod devoutly believed in Rao's prophecy, believing that it was his destiny to fulfill the prophecy.

However, he was wrong Zod was not meant to inherit The Blessing of Roa. It was meant for someone greater, a being with the potential to overthrow the world.

It was meant for...

* * *

 _ **ROA**_

In Space, surrounded by an empty void stood a lone Sun. A red sun filled with masses of ragging fire, energy far surpassed most. This red sun used to be orbited by the planet Krypton. But now it is lonely once again...

Many people don't know but Kryptonian Mythology was correct.

Rao was the first being to be born out of the void before the universe. Feeling lonely, he sought to bring order to the chaos from which he was born, and thus created the universe. After countless eons of ordering the cosmos, Rao created Krypton, a planet meant to be a jewel in his creation.

Rao then created all the other Kryptonian gods from his own essence, and these godlings called him "Father Rao". Among Rao's children were Nightwing and Flamebird and Vohc the builder. Vohc would later become the first heretic, a satanic figure in the Kryptonian mythology.

It is also known that, long before the rise of the Kryptonian civilization, Rao waged a war with Cythonna, Goddess of ice. This was known as "the Wars of Fire and Ice." Rao defeated and imprisoned the evil Goddess.

And now, his once pride and joy, his creation Krypton has been destroyed because of a war between themselves. And now he is once again alone, gone was his creations and now all that was left was darkness.

For the second time the God Above All, felt sadness. The first was when he lost one of his children and now he lost his pride and jewel. Agonizing pain he felt, as he felt his world crumble before him, he felt sharp pain to his core caused by his grief.

Although, as this was happening a lone ship passed by. Roa felt this presence and immediately awakened his avatar form. A being of raging flames, as tall as planets and Stars combined appeared. His presence alone caused the space and reality around them to tremble, as he got closer to the ship he starts shrinking to the size of a flaming man.

As he touches the pod, gently as if its a fragile object, he wipes away the dust on the glass. Shock could not begin to describe the feelings he experienced as he stared at the baby. Here in his hands was one of his creations, no now to be exact would be his last creation. His pride and jewel in the form on a child.

Here in his hands is the Last Son of Krypton, the last survivor of his precious race. _**"**_ _ **My Child"**_ says the flaming man.

 _ **"Flamebird"**_ He calls out. Appearing next to him in a flash of flames was a woman, who could only be described as the utopian of beauty. Her red flaming hair flowing through the air, a body that seems to be carved out by God himself (which was), and last but not least auburn eyes that looks like fire itself. This here was the goddess of fire, one of his first children.

"Father Rao, you summoned me." She spoked in a clear and beautiful voice that far surpassed the legend of sirens.

 ** _"Yes, my child after what happened to...You know, we have lost another one of my jewels. My creations has destroyed themselves, but not without leaving a precious child behind, look at him."_** Spoke Father Roa in a loving voice.

A flash of sadness passed through Flamebirds eyes as her father spoke of their first loss, then she was startled with what happened to her fathers creation. She new her father loved and cared about all of his creations, that's why they decided to call him Father Roa. He treats them all like his precious children.

As she moves closer she couldnt help but feel sympathy for the small child in the ship. Here was a small child sleeping peacfully, not aware of the descruction around him and naive to this world. "What are we going to do with him Father."

 ** _"Nothing my Child, his parents has already chosen a location as it seems. And that is something i would not like to interfere with, they did many things for him in their final time on this world, and I won't interfere with that."_**

 _"_ Ok, father if that is your will. However, father is he the child of the prophecy." She wondered

 _ **"Hahahahaha, Yes, Yes it is after millenniums my prophecy has finally come true. My last child, The Last Son of Krypton that will lead the world to peace and a new beginning."**_ Laughed Roa in a happy tone _ **.** **"It's finally time Flamebird, the time has come, you need to go and start getting ready. I want you to watch over the child for what is to come, he will face many troubles in the future some easy and some that are too difficult to overcome. I want you to overlook him make sure nothing goes astray, I know with all that we've been through and losing...him. But please this is important."**_ Roa looked at his daughter.

"Of course, Father anything for you, i just need something to get my off and move on. Thank you, Father Roa and I won't disappoint you." Flamebird says.

 ** _"Ok just be careful and Good luck."_**

 _"Y_ es father. _"_ Replies Flamebird, before disappearing in a majestic flame.

 _ **"The time has come child, I know this is too much to ask for, but please accept your new destiny. It will be tough but I will fallow and be with you through everything."** _Says Roa looking lovingly at the small bundle.

 _ **"You will need all the help and allies you can get. I'll leave you with some gifts to take care, you have my blessing, good luck."**_ Roa then begins to lift his finger as flames appeared and touched the boys forehead. Flames appeared throughout the boys body. Embracing him in a sea of flames. Roa also took a piece of meteorite and threw it in. The flames turned into a color of bright red flames, but on the boarders you can see some greenish hue. Roa releases him and the ship redirects to its direction.

 _*SWooSh*_

 _ **"Good bye! Kal-El, Heir to the House of El, The Last Survivor of Krypton, The Last Son of Krypton, and now The Last Child of Roa."**_ Says Roa as he disappears into the lone red sun.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

Sorry, about the long awaited update, with irma coming i had to prepare then the make up work that i had to do for my classes and stuff was to tiring now that i have free time i thought i would update, i know this kind of felt small and rushed but it won't be like that in the future, this was just me getting back into things and feeling thinks out.

In this chapter I didn't really make things up, i did some research and Roa is real, and i read some information and saw that in Endless Nights that Rao is, in fact, responsible for Krypton's destruction, and Kal-El's survival as the last son of Krypton. Cause depending on what comic version you read some say that the red sun exploded and took Krypton with it and others say general Zod destroyed it and etc.

In the summary i said this would starts slow, because i want to do the background good and want to actually have a romance in the harem. Not oh his hot let me go after him. No i don't want that i don't want girls falling left and right an his feet, i want actually development. And i won't make him saintly i mean he will lather on be a 17 year old bot with raging hormones. I don't like how they made some superheros into monks i means there are a ton of hot girls in dc and most are fucking single i mean WTF.

Sorry for my rant, but this wont be a Superman x every female in dc. No Kal was born by a strong and beautiful race so he won't pick some trash superhero girl i already have the list of harem. The girls are mostly dc strongest and beautiful girls i wont spoil them but if you want to recorded some I'll see and also most of the girls back story will be the same as in cannon so, if you see the clishe save damsel in distress with is really rare thats cause that actually happened in the comics. Also flamebird is real in dc i kind of made her look like jean grey but am still thinking abut that, i don't want to do a marvel crossover in dc at least not yet. But i really love jean grey (and rouge cant forget about her). But am still thinking if i should make her look like her or her actual avatar in dc comics.

Finally, yes superman in my fiction will have the same power but ya some new ones also heheehhe. I like my characters op but logical also so roa blessing will explain some also. And superman won't be the goody goody boy, i really hated how dc portrayed him like that, i really hated that but i blame it on how he was raised with that much morals the kents but on him, like they brainwashed him into being normal. I mean normal is overrated.

My Kal-El will be badass cool and won't hesitate to kill if needed, but he will also be nice and charismatic like in dc.

Next chapter would be Kal landing on earth!


End file.
